BrandED
by Renxotic
Summary: Wearing someone else's letterman jacket in school is never gone unnoticed.


**BrandED**

Summary: Wearing someone else's letterman jacket in school is never gone unnoticed.

Strands of fiery hair bobbed up and down from the hole of the red snapback that Kevin is wearing backwards. The redhead sauntered out of the classroom and into the hall, joining the traffic of students that came out from different classrooms of their respective classes. He rolled his shoulders, popping his bones here and there and shaking off the last of his sleep, or rather, his daily nap he usually scheduled every History class. It is the last class for today, so he started to head for the lockers while whistling a nameless tune.

Clearly, the jock is in a very good mood. Aside from a great nap and the fact that classes are over for the day, today is a Wednesday. And Wednesdays have become the redhead's favorite day, for it meant going home with the smart dork that he started befriending just this summer vacation. He paid no attention to the obnoxious chattering of the other students, but the noise that seemed to be louder than usual didn't go unnoticed by him. It's pretty normal in Peach Creek High to be in an uproar whenever there's a new intriguing gossip or news that circulated very quickly throughout the school. Thanks to the wide rumor network that is mostly made up of girls, particularly cheerleaders.

The fresh, newfound friendship between the popular jock and the nerdy scholar of the cul-de-sac started all because of Kevin's beloved motorcycle.

 _It was one humid day when the redhead was about to go take a ride on his bike, which he preferably call his baby, and spend the day driving aimlessly with no particular destination and purpose. It has been a hobby of his from the moment he received the bike from his dad as his seventeenth birthday gift. Seventeen, because eighteen is too mainstream. That took Kevin by surprise to be honest. Plus 10 points for dad._

 _Kevin ran a hand on the cherry red metal of the gas tank, a touch so delicate that he only gave to his baby. He lightly grazed his fingers on the midnight black leather seat, tracing his finger pads on the small diamond-textured upholstery before pulling his hand up to his belt and unhooking his keys from his belt loops. With the hand grasping the keys, he pressed his thumb on the keyhole, tracing it lightly, and inserted the key into the ignition switch. He twisted the small metal and waited for the familiar hum and smell of gas. A frown made its way to his lips as nothing came._

" _What the fuck?"_

 _Kevin scratched his temple, his brow furrowing and his frown getting deeper. He tried to twist the keys in the switch ignition again, getting nervous by the second. Sweat dripped from his now damp hair tucked in his hat and down his forehead, his hand slightly trembling. The eighth try had Kevin chanting a messy mixture of "oh god", "fuck no" and "please" as he fumbled with the keys in his hands that oddly felt cold in the summer heat._

" _Is there something wrong Kevin?"_

 _Kevin nearly had a heart attack which could be highly possibly accompanied with heat stroke from suddenly hearing a voice behind him. He turned around to see blue eyes looking up to him, nearly covered with a black beanie that is all too familiar to him._

" _Umm, Kevin?"  
_

 _Edd gave him a worried look, which made him realize that it was taking too long for him to respond. Kevin cleared his throat, letting out a breath he didn't know he's holding and muttering an almost inaudible "Dork", acknowledging the beanie clad teen._

" _My bab— Bike is suddenly not working. T'was fine yesterday but now it suddenly won't start."_

" _I could give it a look."_

" _What?"_

" _Well, that is if it's alright with you, Kevin. I could try and see what is wrong with your motorcycle."_

 _The redhead stared at the pale teen, raising his brow which made Edd bring his hands up into a defensive position as if to calm him._

" _If what I presume is right, then no Kevin, I was not talked by Eddy to do this and this is certainly not a scam."_

 _The redhead scrutinized the dork before him for a few more seconds, suspicious look still on his face. He scanned his eyes around the streets, and truly, there's no sign of the other two dorks._

" _Okay… Uh. You know anything about machines?"_

" _Oh yes I do! I used to tinker with mother and father's old cars that they no longer use, and I must say automobile machineries are very fascinating! I have memorized every single parts of a motorcycle just around last month, thanks to my very own that was given to me by my parents. I already had one month worth of studying its fine machinery—"_

" _Wait—You have a bike!?"_

 _Edd's already burning cheeks reddened from the heat turned into an even darker shade of scarlet as he was cut off from talking, realizing that he has been rambling. He brought a hand up to his mouth and shyly smiled, hiding his tooth gap._

" _Oh forgive me for suddenly rambling. I seemed to have gotten too excited. Yes I do have a motorcycle Kevin. It was a present given by other and father when they weren't able to attend the awarding ceremony for the annual science quiz bee—"_

 _The jock almost forgot of his dilemma as he found out, much to his thrill and amusement, that there is actually something common between him and the dork across the street he used picked on during their entire childhood and rarely talked to since they have grown into highschoolers. Kevin couldn't believe it, of all people, Double D is actually the one that likes motorcycles at the same degree as him, well in different sense, almost. A grin replaced his frown and the redhead's emerald orbs lit up in excitement._

" _Fuck Double D that's so cool. Can I see it?"_

" _I believe that would pose some problems Kevin, you see, it's currently dismantled into its individual parts."_

" _Oh."_

" _But I could show it to you once I build it up together again. For now, let's see what's wrong with yours, yes?"_

 _Edd smiled widely, this time not covering his mouth, and waited for the redhead's approval. Kevin nodded and smiled back at the pale teen._

 _"Rad."_

 _He quickly ran back in and out of the house, toolbox in hand. They wheeled the cherry red bike into the garage away from the scalding heat of the sun and started to work on it. After a minute of inspection, the ravenette had found out what's wrong and stated his "diagnosis", while Kevin intently listened and nodded in understanding before taking out the necessary tools from the heavy toolbox. The two spent their morning twisting wrenches and hovering around the motorcycle. An hour and greasy hands later (in Edd's case, gloved hands), the bike is finally roaring to life, and the redhead pumping is dirty fist in the air._

" _Fuck yes!"_

 _Edd felt the urge to say something Kevin's profane language but chose to bite his tongue and just bask in accomplishment as he saw the jock grin from ear to ear._

" _Thanks a lot Double Dork. Man, you're so rad you know?"_

" _You're very welcome Kevin."_

" _So um, hey. I was actually gonna ride to town. Wanna come with me? Well since you helped me fixed my baby."_

" _Your baby?"_

 _The pale teen slightly tilted his head as he asked, eyes only a little bit wider with wonder, a brow pulled up in amusement, and his smile somewhat mischievous. The Kevin sucked in a breath at the sight, surprised that the clean freak, nerd of a neighbor of his has actually the ability to be impish._

" _I- I'll pound you if you tell anybody—"_

 _The mirth in the lanky teen's baby blue eyes seemed to grow even more and a soft giggle erupted from his lips. The redhead blushed and rubbed his neck, his lower lip sticking out from his deep frown._

" _I swear Double D."_

" _Don't worry Kevin, I won't tell anybody about your baby, so no need to pound me."_

 _Another fit of giggles filled the garage, before the pale teen turned around and stepped out to walk towards his home across the street._

" _And yes Kevin, I'd like to go riding with you. Maybe ice cream would suffice in order keep my mouth shut?"_

 _Kevin stared at the retreating figure for a little while, before grinning and saying his reply that wasn't heard by Edd at all._

" _Deal."_

 _The rest of their day was spent in an aimless motorcycle ride around town, as a way of the Kevin repaying the favor and stopping at the local ice cream parlor for a cup of chocolate mint ice cream for the bribe._

Kevin grinned widely as he replayed the memory, remembering the moment when he brushed stray ice cream from the ravenette's cheek, and the time when the pale teen squeaked when he nearly fell out of the bike from getting off of it, and that contagious smile he witnessed as Edd thanked him before saying goodbye and closing the front door of his house. He finally reached his locker and threw the books he won't be needing tonight inside, scanning the area after. His eyes stopped at Edd's locker where they were supposed to meet up.

Kevin frowned and looked at his watch. He's right on time, two minutes early even. They agreed to meet up at Edd's locker every Wednesday when they get off of school at the same time. Everything's perfect, except the dork isn't there.

Punctuality is Edd's thing. The dork has never been late. Ever. The redhead looked left to right and straight down the hall from his locker and searched around for the black beanie. Maybe he was called by a teacher to help carry some papers or books or shits. Or maybe he dropped by the restroom to take a leak. Kevin was about to settle for the former, but then he heard Edd's nickname from his left where two girls were whispering and squealing amongst each other. It was that moment when Kevin became aware of what the people are talking about. He looked around and listened, finally realizing that everyone is actually speaking of a common topic, a common someone— Double D.

"Hey."

The girl, obviously annoyed from being interrupted from talking quickly snapped her neck to look at whose heavy hand that gripped her shoulder belonged too. Her scowl quickly transformed into a surprised look when her brown orbs found emerald ones, and as if she wasn't making a face that showed she's ready to yell earlier, the girl smiled her prettiest and batted her eyelashes flirtingly.

"Kevin! Hey there, something wrong?"

Kevin wanted to roll his eyes at the predictable response, but chose to cut it to the chase. He's been looking forward to seeing the dork. He couldn't find the dork, and now people are suddenly talking about the dork. Kevin felt an odd feeling in his gut, not liking it one bit.

"What's this you're saying about Double D?"

The two girls quickly stepped closer to him, letting Kevin join into their little circle.

"You haven't heard of it? The whole school is talking about it!"

"Just spit it out already!"

"Well yeah, the dork called Double D and Nat are an item!"

Kevin blinked and tried to repeat the words he heard in his head. Suddenly, the other people in the hall who heard as well started to join them and form a circle, all eyes on Kevin as they relayed what they know.

"I saw them walking together in the hall just earlier!"

"Yeaaah they're like, totally cute!"

"They make an adorable couple."

"It's a shame though, I can't believe Goldberg is interested with a dork."

"Double D is surprisingly cute isn't he?"

"They're dating aren't they."

"WAIT wait wait wait shut the fuck up for a second!"

The redhead flailed his arms and stepped in the middle of the circle of crowd, clearly confused and annoyed. Hearing Edd and Nat, his best friend, are dating is just the last thing he expects to hear. Number one, Nat doesn't let him miss out on something and tells him everything until his ear comes off. You won't be able to shut the guy up, Kevin already gave up trying. And Nat has never mentioned anything about this to him. Number two, he knows Nat is good with both gender, but Double D? Well yeah, he's a bit feminine for a boy but Double D never really outright mentioned anything about his sexuality. And number three, if Double D really is gay, then why Nat? Why can't it be someone else, like maybe someone he has in common. Someone like..

'Me?'

Kevin hissed as his thoughts swirled in his mind. Why is he thinking that way? It's a bit conceited even if he say so himself. And clearly, he's not gay. But hearing about Double D dating with someone else peeves him for some reason. He is not sure why, but maybe he's just being possessive because he's the first one to befriend Double D before Nat. They even spent almost the entire summer vacation together. And they share the same passion for bikes. They've gotten really close, haven't they? Suddenly, something clicked into the redhead's mind.

He can't be jealous of his best friend, can he?

The crowd of students around him stared expectantly and waited for his words. Kevin snapped his head up to look at them. He licked his lips as he thought of what to say.

"Why are you guys saying that Nat and Double D are dating?"

Everyone started to chatter at the same time again, but they all said the some response: Double D was wearing Nat's letterman jacket.

Kevin furrowed his brows. It has been a tradition in Peach Creek high for football players to make their girlfriends wear their letterman jackets. It's a way of branding the person "mine", as they normally say it.

The image of the bean clad teen wearing a letterman jacket two sizes big for him formed in his mind. An intense burning sensation bubbled in Kevin's chest, as he see in his imagination that the name printed in all caps on the backside of the jacket didn't read "Barr". Kevin felt that odd feeling in his gut again, not liking it one bit. Really, is this jealously? It can't be.

The redhead was about to ask more questions when the crowd of students in front of him suddenly shut their traps. Kevin arched a brow and realized they weren't looking at him but behind him.

"Woah, what's happening? Is there a party or something? I didn't get the memo!"

Nat's rambunctious voice filled the oddly quiet hall as he strode in a lax manner, hands in his pockets and a wide grin on his face. Beside him, a lanky teen wearing a black hat timidly walked, confused of what is occurring in the locker area. Kevin's eyes automatically landed on the peach and white letterman jacket wrapped in the pale teen's small frame. It was exactly the way it imagined. The jacket was two sizes bigger, the shoulder part was too wide for Edd's small ones, and his hands were half hidden under the long sleeves. And there's no need to walk behind Edd to read what's written on it. He knows that big bold letters in all caps that read "GOLDBERG" is embroidered in the back. The bubbling heat in his chest formed into envy, then resentment. Fuck it, he's jealous.

"Salutations Kevin."

"`Sup Kev."

Nat languidly turned his head towards his best friend, whipping his hair in the process. He lifted his arm up and was about to bump his fist with Kevin's, but the redhead didn't move at all, nor look at him. He just stared ahead with an unreadable expression. Nat arched a brow and pursed his lips. Whether Kevin looked like a kicked puppy, or got dumped or maybe both, he can't tell. He traced the direction where the redhead was staring, his own honey colored eyes settling on the shivering blue eyes teen beside him. The dork has his brows furrowed, clearly confused of the current situation and anxious of all the eyes in him. Adorable. Nat turned to look at Kevin again and felt the need to shake his head sideways. His lips tugged up into a sly smile. He was right. He finally confirmed what's wrong with his best friend.

Both Kevin and Edd flinched when Nat's arms wrapped around Edd's shoulder, making the silent crowd holler loudly. Some "I knew it!" and whistling could be heard throughout the hall. Some even groaned and squealed, possibly because of disappointment or excitement and maybe disgust. But mostly, it's the sound of happiness of those who won the bets and the whines of those who lost. Everyone made noise except for the freckled teen who just kept smiling knowingly and the redhead and the nerd who are both utterly confused.

Kevin turned his head toward Edd's, green and blue meeting at last. The pale teen didn't understand why, but seeing Kevin like that, with that undistinguishable facial expression, he just had to give the redhead an apologetic look. Edd's eyes widened as he slowly realized the look Kevin was giving him— it's undeniably a confused, questioning and almost accusing look, demanding for an answer. It's more than the impatience he was expecting for being late. The bean clad teen thought of what to say. But what would he say? He doesn't know. He doesn't have the slightest idea of what is even happening as well. He just walked down the hall with Nat and suddenly everybody's screaming and Kevin's looking at him like that. But he had to say something. Something to make that unexplainable emotion swirling in those forest green eyes.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Edd heard a sigh beside him. He felt Nat's arms slip off his shoulders. The teal haired teen stepped forward and flailed his arms at the crowd of students.

"Okay people, you guys better return those money or whatever you bet on because no. As much as I really want to, Double Delicious here and I aren't dating."

A mixture of groans and shouts of victory echoed in the hall again, with various sighs of disappointment. Kevin snapped his head towards Nat and met his best friend's eyes for the first time. Double D did too, feeling as much as surprised as Kevin is.

"Why would people think we are dating? I don't understand."

"Because you're wearing this."

Kevin finally spoke up for the first time and walked towards Edd and Nat. The redhead's previous expression vanished. He pointed his finger to the Nat's jacket. It was only then that Kevin noticed that Edd's clothes are wet. His beanie is soaked, and droplets of water slid down from the raven strands peeking under the black hat and down temple and cheek.

"What happened to you?"

"A bucket of water from above the cubicle door poured on him. Classic."

Double D wore a huge frown, grumbling about how immature Eddy is by still pulling such childish acts he calls scams. Nat brushed tucked strands of Edd's wet hair at the back of his ear and answered for the pale teen. This didn't go unnoticed by Kevin, whose reaction the freckled teen still enjoyed.

"I still do not understand why people would automatically assume that Nathan and I were dating just because I am wearing his jacket. I am simply just borrowing it."

Edd brought his hands near his face and sniffed the long sleeves that almost covered his whole hands to emphasize what he meant.

"That's just the way it is around here Double D. Once you're wearing someone's letterman jacket—"

Nat's voice was cut off as Kevin continued what he was saying and finished it himself.

"— it practically screams you're theirs. School's tradition." The redhead caught blue orbs with his, as he slowly peeled the oversized jacket from the genius' thin frame. Nat smiled lopsidedly and watched his best friend finally make a move on his crush.

Kevin swallowed thickly as the jacket completely came off. He was not even sure if he dropped it or what, but it's currently one of those moments in his lifetime that he needs to make a decision, one of those most thrilling and terrifying at the same time. Seeing Nat with his arms around Double D earlier and how everyone was talking about how they were dating was all it took for Kevin to realize that this certain fondness he feels for the dork across the street is not just a friendly affection. He likes Edd.

He squeezed his hands into fists and willed himself to man up, and with the coolest manner he could do, he slipped his own letterman jacket off of him, his greens never breaking contact with the confused and shocked blues.

"Surprisingly, I also feel the need of labeling things.. And people. Mind if I..?" Kevin had his hands gripping the edge of his jacket, holding it out in front of him for the dork he wants to call his. The redhead inwardly groaned at his lame speech, but his chest burst with pure bliss as Edd shyly nodded his head, his wide blue eyes welling with tears and his lips pressed in a huge pout as he mustered all his strength to not sob. Their fingers touched as Edd moved his hands up to accept the jacket, and Kevin wasted no time to wrap his letterman jacket around the dork, finally making Edd his dork.

The forgotten crowd went wild at this and reminded the newly united couple about them. Nat, with a huge grin on his face, had his palms open as students unwillingly dropped wads of bills on it.

"You bet on us Nat?" Kevin asked his best friend with disbelief. "I haven't— How did you?"

The teal haired teen just grinned at his best buddy, pocketing the bills and collected more. "About time you made a move man."


End file.
